


In One’s Own Interest

by Idamdra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idamdra/pseuds/Idamdra
Summary: That writer for Ayakashi Monthly has been become a nuisance for Hikawa, trying to inquire information he should not be; so he gives him what he wants, but what no one would believe anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt via tumblr.

“I assume you are looking for additions to your article… or better answers. Surely I could affirm or deny the claims being said about my company.”

             Hikawa knew journalists were nosy, but this one was dangerous. Hijiri’s prying was not in Hikawa’s best interest, and it was not in anyone’s interest to have scuttlebutt over occultism. But, it was in the worse interest when he knew it was true.

             “Mr. Hijiri, if the world was about to end… would you want to know about it or live in blissful ignorance?”

             Whatever way, Hikawa’s interest was to keep quiet on everything.


End file.
